In Other Words
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: How did Keely really feel about Phil's speech in Time Release Capsule? And what's Phil going to do about it? PhilKeely oneshot.


A/n: I swear, I'm working on "Confessions of a 22nd Century Man"! I promise! The new chapter is really important and I want it to come off like I planned so it's taking a awhile to write. In the meantime, how about a nice one-shot?

**In Other Words**

"Stupid Phil!"

Keely Teslow paced up and down in the broadcast lab, her head spinning. She had just watched her best friend (and secret object of her affections) make a speech about how wonderful he thought she was in front of the whole town. Her initial reaction had been joy over his blatant show of affection towards her mixed with embarrassment over the fact that he chose to share the moment with most of Pickford.

Now that she'd had a chance to think about it all, she wasn't really sure what to think. She wanted so badly to believe that his words meant that he, as she suspected, reciprocated the feeling she had harbored for him for so long but at the same time, she didn't want to get her hopes up in the very off chance she was wrong. She wanted to take his speech as proof that he, too, wanted to be more than "just friends," a line she subconsciously knew they had long since crossed, but the more she thought about it, the more unclear his intentions became in her mind. She was quickly learning that this whole love thing could be confusing and sometimes, downright frustrating.

"Stupid Phil!"

Meanwhile, back outside, Phil Diffy looked around, realizing that Keely had been gone for quite some time. He decided he'd better go find her, partly because he wanted to make sure she wasn't really mad at him over what he had said, and partly because the time capsule ceremony wasn't nearly as fun without her there to make fun of people with him.

He leaned over to his parents and whispered, "Hey, Mom, I'm going to go find Keely," to Barb who smiled and nodded.

Phil had pretty good idea of where Keely might be and, sure enough, a few minutes later he was standing in the doorway of the broadcast lab, leaning against the doorframe and watching her.

Keely was still pacing and muttering to herself, unaware of his presence. "Stupid Phil and his stupid speech!" She shouted at the wall.

"You know, I meant what I said out there." Phil spoke up.

Keely jumped, startled, and said, "Phil! You scared me half to death!"

He walked over to her and looked at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat or two. "I mean it, Keel. I meant ever word of it."

Keely could feel her heart pound a little harder and all she could think to say was, "Phil..."

Phil moved a little closer to her. "You really are the most amazing, wonderful, special person I've ever met."

All Keely could do was stare at him. It was one thing to hear him say those things about her in front of everyone, but hearing him say them when it just the two of them, alone, standing so close was a different experience entirely.

Phil lowered his voice and said, "In other words, Keely, I lo--"

He was cut off by a accented female voice from the doorway. "Oh, hey you two." Phil and Keely turned to find Via walking into the room. "I just left my coat in here earlier." She picked up a black jacket that had been hanging on the back of a chair, then gave Phil and Keely a long look. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No! Of course not!" Keely said quickly, a bit flushed.

"Alright then," Via said rather skeptically. "I'll see you later."

Phil and Keely watched her leave, then turned back toward each other. Their eyes met and for the first time, they realized how close they really were. Never breaking the gaze, Phil slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and Keely's hands found themselves on his chest.

They both knew what was going to happen to next, and they both wanted more than anything for it happen, but, now that the moment they had both waited so long for was finally they were both a tad nervous. Nevertheless, they both leaned in, a bit hesitantly, but when their lips were not more than a few centimeters apart, they were once more interrupted by a voice from the doorway. This time, it was a male voice.

"I've been looking all over for you guys!"

Phil and Keely jumped apart, both turing a bright shade of red. They turned to the doorway and saw Owen standing there, completely oblivious as to what had been going on.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"We were just, uh, talking," Phil said, desperately trying to keep his voice even.

"Oh, well, you guys had better get back out there or you'll miss Hackett trying to dig that hole. It's pretty funny."

"Yeah, we'll be right there, Owen."

As Owen left, Phil ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Keely and said, "Do our friends have lousy timing or what?"

"Yeah..." Keely replied, still trying to get over the shock of what had just happened. Or almost happened, as the case may be.

"Well, we'd better get back out there. Everyone's going to wonder what happened to us."

Phil started towards the door until Keely stopped him. "Phil, wait!"

He turned around and, without saying another word, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. After a very brief moment of shock, he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The world seemed to stop for the two teenagers in the moments they shared their first kiss, something neither of them would ever forget. It wasn't a particularly passionate or long kiss but as first kisses go it was on the extraordinary side and to Phil and Keely, it was nothing short of spectacular. From the moment her lips met his, they both knew they'd be sharing many, many more kisses so neither of them felt the need to get fancy or complicated just yet.

When they pulled apart, Keely smiled and said, "Sometimes, you have to create your own timing."

Phil couldn't help but smile back. "Let's get out of here."

A few minutes later, they rejoined Phil's parents outside, where Mr. Hackett was struggling to keep his shovel under control.

Barbara noticed that Phil's fingers were laced through Keely's and Keely was resting her head on Phil's shoulder. She smiled to herself; she always they were meant to be together, even if it took them a little longer to figure it out.

A/n: I know, I know, back to "Confessions" but don't worry, it'll be good, trust me. Leave me a review about this one, though, would you? --Sam

D/c: Disney owns all things PotF...as well as my soul...


End file.
